1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2007-55583 A (corresponding to US 2007/0029875 A1) describes a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus that executes the antilock braking control for wheel brakes for right and left front wheels and right and left rear wheels independently from each other. In this vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus, when a vehicle is running during the antilock braking control on a split road in which coefficients of friction of right and left road surfaces with which the front and rear wheels are in contact are greatly different from each other, brake hydraulic pressures are controlled so that a differential pressure is generated between the brake hydraulic pressures of the right and left wheel brakes.